Dragon Ball Z For Kinect
Dragon Ball Z For Kinect is a Dragon Ball Z game for the Xbox 360's Kinect. Published by Namco Bandai Games and developed by Spike ChunSoft, the game will be released on June 15, 2012, in Japan, and October 2, 2012, in the U.S. and Europe. Overview Dragon Ball Z For Kinect is a first-person fighting game similar to the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., with graphics similar to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. The game has over 50 characters (including one character exclusive to the game), and over 100 moves to perform. There are over 20 special cards with QR codes that can be scanned via the Kinect for additional content (characters and power ups). Those QR cards are offered as preorder incentives, promotions, or in the press. Also, a special movie with a run-time just under 20 minutes is included in game: Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. It will be the first time that this special movie will be released in U.S. and Europe. Gameplay Returned by spectacular camera movements in an anime style, the fighting require the player to carry his body with every movement and every shot so that the character executes them on the screen. It result in a true fusion of breathtaking cinematic and immerse gameplay. Modes Story Mode The Story Mode allows the player to follow the Dragon Ball story from a first-person perspective for the first time on console. It includes battles against giant characters, like Great Ape Vegeta. Score Attack The Score Attack challenges the player to overcome successive duels for the highest score possible. Confirmed characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Super Vegito *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's body) *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Android 19 *Android 17 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Majin Vegeta *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu Battle Stages *Plain *Rocky Area *Namek *Urban Area *Islands *Cell Games Arena Achievements Gallery External links *Official Xbox Kinect website Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable